


每时每刻 Every Second

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [6]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他听记者说当Elvis被问到一天里有多少次试图摸他的头，那小子的回答是，每时每刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	每时每刻 Every Second

**Author's Note:**

> 对于一个症状是谁要走才会想起来动笔的人，这个冬天简直是没法过了……赶时间，写得很混乱……不过比起他游这个淡季的转会前景还差得远。  
> 

他听记者说当Elvis被问到一天里有多少次试图摸他的头。那小子的回答是，每时每刻。  
那小子还传授了记者一堆相关注意事项，比如要确保摸他头的时候他手边没有什么坚硬的东西，像是水杯或是棒球什么的，因为他真的会顺手抄起来砸你。  
他暗想这小子毕竟没有愧对那么多亲身经验。

*****

Adrian Beltre讨厌别人摸自己的头。  
连他的孩子都不可以。  
在他还很小的时候，每当做错了事，母亲就会一巴掌打在他头上，打得他眼冒金星。那种愤怒和屈辱的感觉，他当时还很幼小的心里就知道，自己一辈子都不会忘记。  
他发誓自己一定会出人头地，做出个样子来给母亲瞧瞧。以及，让任何人都不敢再随便摸他的头。  
少年时他漂洋过海来到美国，后来成为大联盟最出色的三垒手之一。  
他骄傲地想，自己的确做到了。

他一生中犯下的最大的错误之一，就是把自己不喜欢被摸头这件事，告诉了自己在红袜时的队友。从此他们总会时不时地摸他头，就是为了想看他发怒时的样子。  
他没指望来到游骑兵之后这种情况会有什么改善。毕竟这个事在联盟里已经是人尽皆知声名远扬了。  
不过刚开始大家还不熟，他觉得自己总归可以清净几天。  
他错了。Elvis Andrus是那种觉得玩笑可以拉近距离的人。

第一回，他以为Elvis不知道。他告诉他自己不喜欢被摸头。  
第二回，他忍了。只是冲那小子骂了几句，作势要揍他。毕竟他刚来，不想把气氛搞得太僵。  
第三回。他没犹豫。那小子的屁股上结结实实地挨了他一脚。  
他没想到的是还有第四回。不过这回那小子学精了，摸到他的头之后一眨眼的功夫，已经撒腿一溜烟跑到球场那头去了。他知道自己肯定追不上，只好由他去了。  
他没想到的还有，这只是噩梦的开始。

如果把太爱开玩笑这点放在一边，Elvis是个挺好的孩子。有天赋，也有热情，训练时积极主动，比赛时锲而不舍。让他有点想起年轻时的自己。  
只是Elvis把训练时的积极主动，比赛时的锲而不舍，都同样也用在了摸他的头这件事上。  
他真搞不懂了。Elvis特意跟他过不去似的。每次他都是摸得最积极的那一个。仿佛这是某种必须要完成的神圣使命。  
他也曾私下很严肃地坐下来跟Elvis谈话，让他以后不要再这样了。可那小子嬉皮笑脸地说，这是表达喜爱之情的一种方式。还说他以后总会慢慢习惯的。  
那小子在他变脸前又一次及时跑远了。他认真地考虑了下，自己大概是时候试试重新找回年轻时的脚力了。

后来Elvis慢慢学乖了，只在他在场上打出本垒打之后摸他的头。想借大家庆祝的高兴劲儿浑水摸鱼，哼，他想，没那么容易。  
只是通常在这种情况下，摸他头的却不止Elvis一个，大家都在庆祝的气氛中以摸到他光亮的脑袋为荣，似乎这样他们自己都能沾到点本垒打的运气。  
再后来这就渐渐变成了队里约定俗成的庆祝模式。除了他，似乎谁也不觉得有什么不妥。  
好吧，算你小子狠。他在心里默默骂道。  
也难怪，这是个队长说过“尽可能地相互骚扰是队友间的职责”，连教练都会趁着训话摸他的头，临走还不忘偷笑的队伍。  
他真是败给这群家伙了。

*****

如果说摸头这件事他已经开始慢慢接受了的话，那天Elvis的行为真的让他忍无可忍了。

那是一个他三垒方向难度不大的高飞球。  
他仰头盯着那个在天空里下落的球，一边大声喊着我来我来，一遍挥舞着手臂张开手套。  
就在这时他眼底的余光却突然发现面前冲来了一个人，试图挡在他前面接住那个球。  
怎么回事？！这是要干什么？！他急了，一把推开那个人，在推开那人的同时，球堪堪落进他张开的手套里。  
这时他才来得及定睛一看，跑开去的那人背上明白无误地印着“1”号。Elvis回头看看他，满脸“恶作剧成功”的笑。  
如果眼神能杀人，那个整天到处骚扰队友的游击手现在会横尸球场。  
不过如果眼神能杀人，那小子应该早就死无全尸了。

  
“作死啊你？！”比赛结束后回到更衣室里，他一把推在那小子胸口，后者吃不住他的力道跌坐在长凳上。“你知不知道这么闹的严重性啊？！”  
看出他是真的生气了，那小子脸上的涎皮赖脸的笑意也褪下去，换成一副少见的略带恐慌的神情。  
“对……对不起，Adrian。我只是觉得你的声音和动作太夸张了，想跟你开个玩笑……”  
原来这小子的词汇表里还是有对不起这句话的。但听到“玩笑”这个词，他的怒火又燃烧起来。  
他以前一直觉得，Elvis也许场下爱开玩笑，但至少对待比赛的态度是像他一样认真的。  
“‘玩笑’？！你想没想过万一你闹得我接不住呢？！这是在比赛！”  
Ian看这边闹起来了，赶紧过来打圆场：“……Elvis是相信Adrian你肯定会接住的。有你在三垒，我们大家一直都觉得很放心。”  
Elvis咬了咬下唇：“我从来没有怀疑过这一点……我知道就算我给你捣乱，你也还是会接住那个球的。”  
这算什么？一句表面上是恭维实际上是推卸责任的话，就想息事宁人？他眯起眼睛。  
“你少来了！队友的强大从来不是你自己不认真的借口，你明白么？”  
他多想跟他说，天赋很重要，但更重要的是比赛的态度。他见过多少自负天才的少年因此而寂寂无闻。他知道自己是怎样才能有今天的成就。但是他知道说出来就很像说教，所以他什么也没说。  
那天他再没搭理那小子。

*****

后来他们打客场的时候来到了洛杉矶。他之前在道奇的时候在郊外买了一幢别墅，比赛结束后他邀请队友们去那边玩。Elvis像没见过大房子一样各房间到处乱窜。晚上热闹完了，大家就各自在安排好的房间里睡下了。  
他正要回去睡，发现Elvis还站在露台上。  
“你小子怎么还不去睡呢？”他喊他。  
Elvis回过头来，脸上是他从来没见过的极为严肃认真的表情。看得他开始发毛之前，那小子开口了：“……之前开玩笑的事，是我不对。我让你失望了。”  
他轻轻叹了口气。“你明白就好。我只是希望你能认真对待比赛。毕竟……你能依靠我指望我的日子也不会有多长了。”  
那小子拼命点头，马上又拼命摇头。“Adrian你的合同不是还有好久呢么……”  
这小子是真对即将到来的改变没有感觉么？  
“我的合同是不短，但你的呢？”  
Elvis张了张嘴，想说什么的样子，最后还是什么都没说。  
他看他纠结的样子，换了个话题。“你……想不想知道我为什么不喜欢别人摸我的头？”  
一阵沉默之后，他听到Elvis说：“我不想。你别告诉我。”  
这是一个他没有意料到的答案。他扭过头来。  
那小子定定地看着他，“如果是以前，我大概会很想刨根究底……但后来Ian跟我说，你肯定是对这个动作有不愉快的记忆……”他垂下眼睑，“对不起……”  
他笑了笑，今天是道歉日么。但Elvis还没说完。  
“……但后来我想，不管之前是什么样的记忆给你留下了这个伤痕……我想也许我们能给它一个新的意义。让你以后再被摸到头时，只想起全垒打，想起我们大家在一起高兴的事，而不是之前的那些不开心的事。”  
这又是一个他从来没想到过的答案。  
“以后要是我又松懈了，Adrian你一定要记得骂我。”那小子说，“没有人比你更认真了。我想做到跟你一样。”  
那天Elvis去睡了之后，他留在露台上，又看了很久洛杉矶的夜景。

*****

他自己被记者问到有多享受和Elvis Andrus一起镇守左边内场的感觉，他想了想说，每时每刻。  
因为我知道身边的这个人，如果一个球我没接到，他会在我身后补位。他很年轻，他还在学习，他很有天赋，甚至能够远远超出他现在的水平。未来的五、六年里能和他一起打球会很有趣，我们大概有机会成为联盟里最好的左半边守备。  
他知道要是当着那小子的嬉皮笑脸他肯定说不出这种话来。还不如在这里说了。

-完-

 


End file.
